Changing their fate
by jscat2
Summary: What if Hallie never existed. What if Gabriela Dawson is a new doctor at Lakeshore. That is where she meets firefighter Matthew Casey. Follow their story from the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

"Gabriela Dawson" to curtain 1, I hear my name over the loud speaker. I am a resident doctor at Lakeshore hospital in the city of Chicago. I have been assigned to work in the emergency room for the first year of my residency. Today is my first day and it is super busy here. I grew up just outside of the city so I am familiar with it but I did my internship at a small hospital out in the sticks. I probably didn't see this many patients in a week there that I have seen in one shift here. Don't get me wrong I love the hustle but man I'm tired. I am single right now but not for the lack of trying. I hope that will change now that I'm back in the city with permanent position. I just need to find time to go out for my long shifts are going to be draining I can see. It's almost midnight now for my shift ends at 6 a.m. I just got a new apartment a few blocks from the hospital and I still have some boxes to unpack. I guess if all else fails maybe I will meet a doctor to date but I don't know about a work place romance.

I enter curtain 1 now to examine the patient.

"What do we have here" I ask the nurse.

"10 year old boy possible broken ulnar bone" She answers.

"Hi I'm Dr. Dawson I'm just gonna take a look" I say moving to his bed side putting on gloves." What's your name sweety"

"Joseph" He says wincing at my touch."

"OK Joseph you need an x-ray but I pretty sure it's broken. Can you tell me how this happened?"

"I fell and landed on my wrist at my soccer game tonight. When It started to swell my mom brought me in." He answered.

"Where is your mom now?" I ask curiously.

"She had to handle insurance stuff" He explained.

"Ok once your mom signs these consents we will get you to x-ray" I say to Joseph as I hand the papers to the nurse.

After I finished treating Joseph the next few hours of my shift had quieted down a bit. It was almost 5 in the morning. One more hour to go til sleep I think. My brother Antonio, a vice detective had just stopped by to see me. He is 10 years older but we are very close. He has an amazing wife Laura and two kids Eva 8 Diego 5. They are the perfect family. Our parents are happily married as well and don't live to far outside the city. We grew up in a loving supportive home.

"All trauma doctors to the ambulance bay" The page came over and I was up and running and snapped out of my thoughts and into work mode again. I stand in the bay now waiting with two other doctors now,who I really don't know. They are talking amongst themselves. I can hear the sirens of the ambulance coming now. Shouldn't be much longer. That is when I see it come around the bend lights flashing. Man I love my job I say to myself. Once it comes to a screatching hault I see the number 61 on the side. That is when I run to the back of it as the doors swing open. A firefighter hops out and turns around to grab the gurney. He was good looking with dark hair that had few greys running thru, surprising for he seemed pretty young. His turnout coat read Severide. Just then a blonde paramedic appears as she was at the head of the gurney pushing it out of the ambulance.

"25 year old male 2nd degree burn on left forearm" She says looking up at me now. The man on the gurney is in firefighter gear as well.

"I'm fine" He says seeming rather annoyed.

I take a look quickly at his arm and see it's not serious. As I turn back towards the ambulance bay door to go back in a 3rd firefighter appeared for he must have been driving. At first glance he is nice looking, blonde hair blue eyes I notice. At this moment everything around me seems to fade away,like I can't focus on anything but him. I notice how he is looking at me as well, so I pull myself out the stare and walk into the hospital now.

"Are you new?" I hear him say from behind me.

"Yeah my first day here, I'm Gabriela Dawson." I answer him as he catches up to me.

"I'm Matthew Casey and that is Kelly Severide, Leslie Shay and the injured one is Andy Darden" He tells me pointing to everyone." Don't mind us we are just messing with Darden cause he is a baby when he gets hurt. Hence the lights and sirens" He tells me slightly embarrassed.

"Oh it's fine, I'm just glad it wasn't any worse. What you guys do is dangerous, I think it's very brave." I say to all of them butt my eyes never left Matt's.

After I cleaned up Andy's arm and had it all bandaged up we walk out of the exam room together. His friends were still all there waiting for him.

"Thanks Doc" Andy says t o me.

"Anytime" I respond." Be safe out there."

"It was nice to meet you" Matt says. "I guess we will see you around?"

"Yes definantly, I'm really liking it here" I say blushing a bit.

"Great then" He says with a smile as he follows his friends down the hall.

I just couldn't explain it but there was something different about him. He was warm and friendly that I just felt drawn to him. And he was really nice to look at which doesn't hurt either. Not a bad first day Gabby I think to myself as I walk to my car as my shift had just ended. I know know I'm gonna love it here.

Please tell me what you think so far. All reviews are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since I started here at lakeshore. I'm really getting comftable with my surroundings now. I started making friends with a few fellow coworkers as well. My apartment is coming along nicely, for I just had my living room furniture delivered yesterday before my shift. I have been working none stop but I have this weekend off and looking forward to it. Today I'm working the day shift which ends at 6p.m. One of my new friends Melissa a resident like me, invited me out with a few other coworkers this evening to a new bar that opened across town. I gladly excepted for I could use a night out. It's been a while since I let my hair down.

Once my shift ended I headed home to shower and get dressed for the evening. I told Melissa I would meet her their for I knew where the bar was. Once I did my hair and makeup I put on a pair of new jeans, heels and a tight scoup neck shirt. It felt good being out of scrubs. I called myself a cab just in case I have a few too many drinks,I wasn't on shift til tomorrow evening so I planned on having a few. Not that I want to get drunk but just have a good time. I arrived to the bar around 8:30. It was packed for a Thursday night. I enter and find Melissa by the door which I'm thankful for cause you can't move in here. We find two seats at the bar and order drinks. We sit for a while talking about our intern experiences,and how we both ended up at lakeshore. During this time a few others had arrived and joined in our conversation.

A little while later I decide I need to fight the crowd to find the ladies room,since I had a few drinks already. I excuse myself and start to make my way thru the people. Its not as busy as earlier but still pretty full. As I get almost to the back of the bar I see a familiar face looking at me. He seemed to recognize me as well.

"Hey your that doctor who cleaned up my burn last week" He says.

"Andy Darden right" I say as his friends turn to face me now.

That is when I see him, the blonde hair, blue eyed firefighter again. I have to admit he has been on my mind all week since we met. I can't help but stare at his handsome face. I hear his friend say something but I couldn't hear over the crowd. Also for the fact that my focus was on a pair of blue eyes.

"Dr. Gabriela Dawson right?" His friend says louder.

"Call me Gabby" I say looking at Andy now.

"So Gabby what brings you here?" Matt asks me now.

"Just a few of my coworkers and I wanted to check the new place out. How bout you same thing?" I ask now.

"Yeah that, but our buddy here just made leuitent of rescue squad" Matt says clapping the shoulder of the darker haired firefighter.

"Kelly Severide and Matthew Casey right?" I say pointing to each.

"Wow good memory" Kelly responds.

"Well congrats" I say to him not really knowing what they mean by rescue squad."Well can you excuse me for I was on my way to the ladies room"

On my way back out of the bathroom I see the guys looking at me. With that one of them pushes Matt slightly forward in my direction.

"Gabby we would like to buy you a drink for helping out Andy last week." Matt asks.

Just then Melissa comes up to me asking were have I been. That's when I introduce her to the three firefighters and tell her how we all met. Melissa says hello to them and tells me they are leaving cause they are working the day shift.

"Well it's settled you can hang with us and have that drink" One of the guys said but I'm not quite sure who.

"OK" I agree saying goodnight to Melissa.

The next few hours went by feeling like only a few minutes. They all told me different stories about each other. They were really great friends and good company as well. Andy told me about his wife Heather and his two young sons Griffen and Ben showing me a picture. Matt and Kelly were both single right now. Matt had just taken the leuitents test as well but was waiting on the results. Their was something about him that I felt so connected to. He was unlike anyone I ever met in a good way. There was definantly a spark there and I think he knew it too.

After I told them some stuff about myself it had gotten late. The bar had really started to empty out now and I was tired as well. When I got up to leave Matt offered to walk me out for a cab. The guys whispered something to Matt then.

"Ask her?" I hear them say and Matt stood up now.

"Gabby we have this annual fireman's BBQ every year. It is this Saturday would you like to come?"Matt asked me a little nervous.

"I actually have the weekend off I would love to" I say smiling.

I then say my good bye's and tell Kelly and Andy I will see them Saturday. Then Matt and I make our way out of the bar. Once outside I ask all the details for Saturday so I know where and when to go. Once the cab pulls up I turn to give Matt a friendly hug. Once in the embrace I feel this electricity run threw my body. It was nothing I ever felt before. I knew at this moment it wasn't a chance encounter but fate. We pull away from the embrace and the look in his eyes tells me he felt it as well.

"I'll see you Saturday" I say getting in the cab now.

"Saturday" He say closing the door with a smile.

Hope you are enjoying. Next chapter will be the annual BBQ.

I hopeno one is disappoint in lack of hospital stuff,I don't have much medical knowledge but will try here and there to fit it in.


	3. Chapter 3

It's 1:00 Saturday afternoon and I'm rushing around my apartment to finish getting ready. The BBQ starts in one hour and I'm running late. I worked til 6 this morning, so I came home to get some sleep but my alarm didn't go off to get me up. Marjorie park is were it is held, which isn't to far but a Saturday in Chicago summer months traffic can be horrible. It's hot out as well so I picked out a short sundress with wedge sandles. I don't want to over dress but I need to look good as well. I have no idea how many people will be there. I finally finished getting ready as it is almost 2 so I will definintly be late. I need to ask for Matt's number for times like this, great excuse right.

I finally get to the park and it's already 2:45. They will probably think I'm a no show or just flighty. As I approach the entrance I can see a huge banner hanging.

THE 27 ANNUAL FIREMAN BBQ

As I continue to walk there are at least 100 people here and I recognize no one. Finally I spot Kelly and I walk towards him.

"Hey you made it" Kelly says as he noticed me.

"Yeah you know Saturday afternoon traffic" I say laughing.

"Casey was worried you weren't coming" He says teasing.

"Casey" I reply.

"Oh it's a firefighter thing" He answers. "Come on let's get you a beer"

"Sounds good" I say thanking him.

"Hey you made it" Matt say walking up to me and kisses my cheek. I'm sure I was blushing now.

"Sorry I'm late, I worked the night shift so I only got off at 6a.m. Then I over slept and summer traffic you know." I say chuckling.

"Oh I get it we work 24 hour shifts." Matt answered."24 on 48 off"

"That's a nice schedule mine always is changing day shift to night shift so it's different every week." I tell him as he smiles at me.

"Come I'll introduce you to everyone" He says grabbing my hand now.

"I hope you don't quiz me on this later, there area lot of people here" I say worried.

"Don't worry only the important people, them over here are from my shift." He says walking me towards a table filled with people.

While we walk to the table I can't help but notice his tone body. He is wearing a pair of jeans and a simple T-shirt. But I have to admit it does a very good job of accenting his muscles underneath. I can only imagine how they must feel. And right now I'm hoping I get to find out one day. Once we stop at the table I'm brought out of my thought,and I hope no one notice my daydreaming.

"Everyone this is Gabby Dawson, she is a new doctor over at Lakeshore." He announces to get their attention.

"Hi everyone" I say with a quick wave.

"OK you ready" he smiles at me and I just nod." So you know Severide,Darden that's his wife heather, next to her is Mouch, Joe Cruz, Christopher Hermann, his wife Cindy, paramedics Leslie Shay and Jenine Turner, my leuitent Bill Harrison, who is retiring next month,this is our candidate Otis,who started this week, he is basically the cook,cleaner and elevator man."

"Oh thanks" Otis replys and everyone just stairs at him and he shut up.

"And last but not least Chief Boden" Matt Finally finishes."Oh and the kids running around here belong to Hermann and Darden.

" Its nice to meet you all" I say to everyone.

"My real name is Randy McCallister but these guys gave me my nickname Mouch" He says complaining.

"Oh Mouch give it a rest"Severide says.

"So your the doctor Casey can't stop talking about" Hermann says

"Christopher" His wife slaps his arm.

"What it's true" He says back.

I look over at Matt now and he is blushing. So I just smile to break the ice.

"Go have a seat I will get you some food, any requests." Matt asks.

"Anything is fine, Thank you" I say placing my hand on his arm.

"Yeah come sit next to me" Leslie Shay calls out.

"Hey hands off Shay" Matt yells walking away,and I look confused.

"He's just worried I might try to steal you" Shay says and I'm still confused as I sit down now." Your not into women are you?"

"Um no why?" I ask suspicious.

"Cause I am, I'm a lesbian" She tells me.

"Oh I get it now, sorry I'm one way." I tell her.

"That's to bad,but Casey is a great guy" She whispers. And I just smile to her in acknowledgment.

During my conversation with Leslie,Heather and Cindy joined in as well. They all seem to be one big family. And they made me feel part of it. This is great cause I too come from a huge family and I love and I talk for a while, when Heather and Cindy were busy with the is a great girl I think her and I could be great friends,we really hit it off. During this time the guys were playing football with the kids. Watching Matt in particular was amazing. He seemed to be great at everything he does,especially with those kids you can see he really loved being around them.

"He really likes you,you know." Heather says as she most have seen me stairing." I've known him a long time, and I see the way he looks at you.

"I'll admit he seems pretty amazing,just between us"I say as we all laugh. Just then Matt comes back over to the table.

"Hey how's it going over here" He asks smiling.

"Great really having a good time" I tell him watching his blue eyes sparkle in the sun.

"She's fine Casey, besides were more fun." Leslie says laughing.

"Go you look like your having fun out there,I'm fine really." I say.

"Ok thanks" He says as he kisses my cheek.

"Gabby I think we should go out the four of us to dinner this week." Heather asks.

"That would be really nice,I'm pretty free all week cause I'm mostly on days." I respond eunthusiastisc.

"OK we will check with the guys and I'll get a sitter for the boys." Heather says.

The rest of the day and into the early evening flew by. I was so happy to be included in all the fun. When the guys finished their football game I sat with Matt for a while just talking. Some of the guys would come and go from the table during that time. When pretty much everyone had left Matt started walking me to my car. I hated this day to end I think to myself.

"So I hear we have dinner plans this week" he says to me as we walk.

"Is that cool with you"l ask nervous.

"Yeah I would love that" He answers.

"Well call me with the details." I say.

"Right I need your number then" He says shy.

"Only if I can have yours" I say flirting.

Once we got to my car we exchanged numbers. I thanked him for inviting me, and told him what a great time I had. That is when he placed both his hands on my cheeks and slowly pulled me into a soft kiss. It was the most amazing kiss I ever had. When he pulled back from the kiss he opened my door. Once in my car we say good night. Matt would be in touch about our dinner plans. I drove away feeling like the luckiest girl alive to have met him.

Hope you are enjoy so far. Let me know what you think. It helps me write.


	4. Chapter 4

Tonight is my dinner date with Matt. As well as Heather and Andy. It is Friday night and it has been almost a week since the BBQ. Matt and I havn't seen each other since then but spoke on the phone a few times this week. I would have loved to see him before tonight but our work schedule kept that from happening. Along with firefighting Matt also does construction on the side. He is currently helping Andy do some repairs, for they just bought their first house. I had seen Leslie a few times this week when she brought in patients with the ambo. We really get along and our friendship continues to grow. She also told me how Casey has been on cloud nine since the BBQ and he won't stop talking about me. That the guys can't stand how happy he is lately. I have to admit I think about him day and night, that it scares me a bit. I just never felt this way about anyone before, and I only just met him.

We are going to this small café that serves Italian cuisine, one of my favorites. Matt insisted on picking me up tonight and we would go out together. I am putting on a simple black dress. It is rather tight fitting, the back is all lace from the neck line to my waist line. It is sleeveless and falls just above the knee. I put on my black high heels to complete the look. As I check my hair and make up and look over my dress front to back one last time in the mirror, I hear my doorbell ring. I leave my bedroom and head down the flight of stairs that leave me off just before the front door. Once I open my door I can't help but blush at this handsome man standing on my stoop. I wonder if he will always make me blush.

"Hi" he says first. Then he hands me a small bouquet of Daisey's

"Thanks they are perfect,come in, I will give you the tour and put these in water" I tell him giving him a peck on the cheek.

"You look amazing" He tells me as he follows me into the kitchen.

"Thank you, I appreciate the compliment" I say looking back to him.

"Wow this is a huge kitchen" He says leaning on the Island.

" Yeah I loved the space for it being a rental." I say standing facing him from opposite side of the Island." I didn't always love townhouses, but It was rent with the option of buying. I just couldn't refuse.

"Well my place is half this size, I'm embarrassed to ever have you see my place now" he says chuckling with embarrassment.

" Oh I'm sure It's great but you have to invite me so I can be the judge" I say flirting." Here come look at this unfinished area." I say as I lead him down a flight of stairs to the lower level.

"This is great space you can do a ton of different things down here." He says walking around the room.

"Well when I'm ready your hired" I tell him, as we both stop and stare at each other.

"Well we should probably get going so we won't be late."Matt says breaking the stare first.

I grab a light sweater on the way out of my place. Matt opened the door of his truck for me, A total gentleman. We made small talk during the short drive to the restaurant. It just seemed so easy for us to speak about anything. He never said much about his family but I just figured when he was ready he would tell me. We arrived to the Café and found Andy and Heather already waiting at the table. We all said our hellos and sat down.

"I'm so glad we did this" Heather says looking up from the menu."All I socialize with all day are two young boys."

"Their to great looking boys cause they look like me" Andy says and we all laugh.

When the waiter comes to our table we all start ordering our entrée. That is when Heather's cell phone rings.

"It's the babysitter" she says concerned as she looked at the caller I.d.

"Jenny is everything ok" She answered nervous." What, what do you mean Griffen passed out"

I automatically jumped up and asked for the phone.

"Jenny can you tell me what color he is.

"Matt call an ambulance to there address" I tell him in between speaking to Jenny.

"Do you know if he was eating, could he be choking?" I also ask thru the phone.

I continued to ask her medical questions to help me determine what was wrong,and talk her thru what to check for. During this time we all jumped up from the table, Matt threw some money down and we ran to our cars. Once the ambulance arrived they were instructed to go to Lakeshore, where I would meet them. We arrived to the hospital a few minutes before the ambo did. Heather and Andy waited panicked. I proceeded into the e.r to inform them of what I knew. Then I went to speak to Andy and Heather While we wait.

"Heather, Andy I'm gonna need to take Griffen as soon as he arrives. Please don't take this the wrong way, but I need to do my job and you need to let me as if we are not friends. I promise to get you any information I can even if I have to send a nurse out." I tell them in a serious tone, and they nod in agreement.

That is when the ambo flew into the bay, and I jumped into action. The paramedics shouted all his vitals to me as we rushed into the e.r I gave them one simple glance before we turned down the hall out of sight, all I see is three adults just standing there watching in shock and tears.

I reentered the waiting area about an hour later. They all rushed over to me anxious.

"He is fine" I spit out quickly to ease them. We pinpoint it to an allergic reaction to the medicine he was put on for that rash you said he had. It caused his fever to spike to 104 which caused him to pass out." I tell them reashoring.

" So he is ok now?"Andy inquires.

"Yes he is awake now just groggy. Go on back." I tell them.

"Thank you Gabby,we are so greatful you were with us" They say hugging me and hurrying down the hall.

I turn to look at Matt now and he is just staring at me.

"Matt are you ok,Griffen is fine" I say not being able to read him.

"I think you are amazing" He says and gives me a light kiss on my lips.

"Your not to bad yourself" I tell him wrapping my arm around his waist as we walk towards Griffens room.

"I think what you did tonight entitles you to another dinner maybe with just me this time."Matt states as we continued walking down the hall.

"I would love that, but not because of tonight, but because it would be with you" I say as we stop walking.

"It's a date" We both say smiling at each other.

Hope you liked this chapter. I am trying to build their relationship up on the slower side, just don't want you to get bored.


	5. Chapter 5

Today I have a much needed day off. I have been picking up extra shifts when available for extra cash. You never know if you need it for a rainy day. It's been three weeks since Griffen had to be rushed to the hospital. With a few visits to an allergist they treated his rash making sure he had no more reactions. Matt and I have spent whatever free time we have together. My feelings for him have only grown in this time. We have not said anything about being exclusive, but I think we both know we don't want to see anybody else. We mainly spend our time together at my place. I have been to his place a few times, but mine is just more spacious. Matt and I have not slept together yet. There has been a few times that our make out sessions have caused us to get carried away but we allowed ourselves to stop. We are waiting for the right time,that we are not rushing into anything. I think this is one trait of Matt that has made me only care for him more. His respect for me. I'll admit I feel like I'm a high school girl falling in love for the first time. It feels great.

Matt has started to open up about his family to me. I have learned that his father is descest, he has one older sister Christie. Married her high school sweetheart Jim and has one child, a young girl named Violet. When the topic of his mother comes up, he pulls back. I know it can't be anything good, but when he is ready I will listen.

Matt invited me to the firehouse tonight for dinner. He is on shift today and thought I would like to come by. This will be my first time going to the firehouse. He warned me about Otis's cooking, so I insisted on letting me make dinner for everyone. This morning I did my laundry that has been pilling up, and gave my apartment a good cleaning. Now I am heading to the store for some ingredients to my grandma's famous pallea. I hope everyone likes it, plus I love cooking epescially for other people.

I texted Matt that I'm on my way now, as I head to station 51. Once I pulled up in front I see Matt walking towards my car. I get out of the car and grab the bag of groceries.

"Here let me get that" He says taking the shopping bag from me.

" Hi, how was your morning off?" He then asked while leaning in to kiss my lips.

"Hi, it was good got a lot of my chours done." I say smiling at him." How's your shift going today?"

"Good, pretty quiet so far" He says as we start to walk towards the station door now.

Once we get inside Matt shows me around the place. Everyone was hanging out in the kitchen area, or as they call it the common room. Matt then announces that I am here, and I say hello to everyone.

"Ah I hear your making us dinner tonight"Mouch says

"It's my pleasure, I just hope you like it." I answer as he goes to sit on the couch.

"Anything is better then Otis's cooking" Hermann says making a face.

"Hey I work hard on those meals" Otis says sad.

"Shut it Otis" Everyone says in unison, and I give him a sad look.

Matt now brings me around to the stove and shows me were everything is. He hangs out back there watching me prepare the food. We just talk about our past few days since we hadn't seen each other. It was nice catching up with him, I liked to hear about what he did.

"Hey Matt, can I ask you something?" I say as I stop what I'm doing now.

"Sure what is it?" He asked.

"Can I have everyone's attention please" Chief Boden says before I could finish what I wanted to say.

"I have an announcement to make" As Boden tried to finish but the bell went off.

With that Matt quickly kissed my cheek and ran off, saying they would be back. It was pretty amazing watching them all run out and jump in there assigned trucks,after throwing their gear on. Minutes later there was total silence. It was just me and the noise from the TV that was left on. I continued to prepare the food and just waited patiently for their return.

It was almost 2 hours later when I heard the trucks pull back in. I turned on the stove to heat the food back up. All the guys pilled up in the common room saying they were starving. Matt came up to me and kissed me hello.

"Mmm smells good" He says.

"How was the call?" I questioned.

Just a car fire, no injuries." He tells me,while he peeks in the pot.

"Hey hands off" I say smacking his arm, and we both laugh.

"Oh what did you want to ask me?" Matt walked closer to me.

"I was wondering how you felt about meeting my family. And if you don't that's fine to." I ask nervous.

" Why wouldn't I want to meet your family?" He questioned.

" Well I just didn't know if you thought it was too soon." I say embarrassed.

" Look Gabby I like you a lot, and I want to be involved in anything you want me around for. Besides you met my family." He said nodding towards the guys and kisses my cheek again.

"Ok well my brother is celebrating is 10th wedding anniversary. They are having a big party. Would you like to be my date?" I ask.

Yes I would love to go ,but only because I want to be your date." He tells me and I know I'm blushing now.

A few minutes later the food was warmed up and everyone is gathered around the table. Everyone cleaned their plates and even took seconds. I got lots of compliments on the meal and I enjoyed all their company. That is when Boden speaks to everyone again.

"Well first we need to thank Miss Dawson for this delicious meal. Along with that I would like to announce some good news. We all know it's lieutenant Bill Harrison's last shift coming next week. Well headquarters has just sent me news of the replacement. It is none other the our very own Matthew Casey." Boden tells everyone as he pat him on the shoulder,and the room errupts into a cheer.

"They got my test results?" Matt questions.

"Yes they contacted me earlier with your results and the new assignment. You got an 82. The paperwork will probably take about a month or so to make it official. Until then you will keep your current spot." Boden tells him.

Everyone crowded around him hugging and giving their congrats. Matt just looked stunned, but very happy also. I as well gave him a hug and kiss.

A little while later Matt walked me out to my car for it was getting late. I had an early shift the next morning.

"Matt I'm really happy for you. I'm sure you worked really hard to get here." I say caressing his cheek.

"Thank you. I'm really glad I get to share this new chapter of my life with you." He says looking in my eyes.

"I'm glad I met you" I say pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Next chapter will jump to anniversary party. Hope you are enjoying.


	6. Chapter 6

I can't believe my brother is married 10 years already. I remember his wedding day like it was yesterday. I was 16 when he got married. Crazy to think I am his age now when he said I do. His wife Laura is amazing we are great friends. I only hope to be as good a wife and mother that she has been to her family. They decided to go all out for this party since their actual wedding was very small, they had a reception in Laura's parents yard. My brother was in the academy then so they had little money. Tonight we will be going to a banquet hall. I bought a red evening dress for the occasion.

I am dressed and waiting for Matt to pick me up. We both don't have work again til Monday morning. Its Saturday night now. Actually Matt steps up to his leuitants position Monday. We haven't seen each other too much the past few weeks. With our work schedule of course getting in the way. He also wanted to finish the renovations at the Darden's home before he took on this new position. When we did see each other we always appreciated the time together even if it was just meeting for an hour to have lunch. So I know tonight will be special cause we will be in each others company and I get to introduce Matt to my family.

My door bell rings now so I grab my small pursue and shawl and open the door to leave. I am stunned at what I see,this causes me to just stand there and stare at Matt.

"Wow you look amazing in that suit" I say still stunned.

"You are absolutely beautiful" He tells me with the same look on his face I must have.

"Well I think we should go don't want to be late." I say breaking the silence between us.

The drive to the party was rather quiet. This was out of the ordinary for us. We made small talk, but it wasn't flowing as it normally did.

"Are you nervous to meet my family?" I ask wondering.

" To be honest, maybe a little" He answered nervous.

" Don't worry my family is very welcoming, and they know your coming." I tell him reassuring, as I took his hand in mine.

Once we arrived to the hall I was speechless how beautiful it was decorated. Antonio and Laura stood together greeting their guests. He was in a black tux, and she in a white short sleeve evening gown. They looked stunning together. I introduced Matt to most of my family and eased his nerves right away. My niece and nephew, Eva and Diego came to the first hour of the party. Then they will leave to go home with the babysitter. Seeing Matt with them just reminded me what a great guy he is. Matt seemed to hit it off with my Dad and Antonio. That is very important to me to have my family's seal of approval.

" Antonio really likes him I can tell." Laura tells me as we watch the men talk.

"You think so" I ask nervous.

" Yes I know he wouldn't be talking like that with him otherwise. He is a good judge of character." Laura reassures me.

"Gabriela you don't see yourself around him but we do. You both light up when you are with each other." My mother tells me.

"It's just important to me you all like him." I say to my mom and Laura.

"Look Gabriela you don't need mine or your fathers approval, but you have it. We want you to be happy and we can all see it in when you talk about him our the way he makes you smile." My mom says grabbing my hands in hers.

" He's special Gabby and I think you know that."Laura says.

"Thank you" I say hugging them both.

"Hey can I get my wife back" Antonio says teasing.

"He's a great guy" Antonio whispers in my ear knowing my need for his approval. And he takes his wife to the dance floor.

The rest of the evening was a blast. We ate, drank, and danced all night. I loved seeing Matt having a good time with my family. He fit in with everyone easily, but not that I doubted it, but happy to see it happen. Matt and I both had some drinks tonight to be social but in no means intoxicated. So when the party ended we said our goodbyes and drove back to my place.

"Your family is amazing Gabby" Matt tells me during the drive home.

"Funny they said the same about you" I tell him as we pull up at my place." I'm gonna make some coffee you want to come in for a cup?"

"Sure that would be nice" He says getting out of his truck to let me out.

Once inside I made a pot of coffee and we sat on the couch talking about the evening. He was happy but I can get the sense something was really bothering him.

"Matt is something bothering you." I ask concerned. "You can talk to me."

"It's about me becoming leuitent " He finally said after a long pause.

"It's OK you can tell me" I reassure him.

"Well I'm embarrest to say this but, I'm nervous I won't be any good at it." He says looking away.

"Matt you have been amazing at anything I have seen you do,honestly." I say.

That's when it happened. As we sit their facing each other something changed. I felt a rush from my head down to my toes. That's when I realized my desire for Matt has changed. I need to have all of him as we sit here inches from each other just mesmerized, we slowly lean in and meet for a kiss. As our kids deepens now I can feel his passion and desire meeting mine. When we end that kiss my desire had only increased.

" I think It's time to take our relationship to the next level"

That was all I needed to say for Matt's lips to attack mine again, only this time I can feel he has been holding out on me. We start to undress each other and Matt caresses my body in ways, I had never felt. When are bare bodies came together emotions ran thru me that I never knew I had. The lust in us both kept us confined to the couch for neither one of us wanting to seperate. As our bodies wind down from our first intimate experience, we lye together on the couch with our bodies tangled together catching our breath.

"Why did we wait so long, I didn't know that's what I was missing." I say kissing his neck

"Well we can always make up for lost time" He says while his hand glides down my side over my hip to my thigh turning me on again.

"I think you need to sleepover" I say kissing him again.

"I thought you would never ask" He says as we get up and go to the bedroom now.

I hope you enjoyed their "first time" chapter. Hope you thought it was well written.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning after Antonio and Laura's anniversary party I wake up to the morning sun differently. For Matt is with me in my bed.I turn over now to see a still sleeping Matt. I marvel at his peaceful sleeping face. I take my index finger now and gently glide it along his cheek bone down to his jawline feeling his soft stuble.

"Mmm, good morning" Matt says with his eyes still closed.

I don't say anything in return, I just lean in and place my lips on his. He responds instantaneous. when we release from our kiss, Matt is now looking at me with a goofy grin.

"What" I say pulling back."I just knew once you had me you wouldn't be able to get enough" He tells me laughing lightly now.

"You said it not me, but since you brought it up" I say pushing Matt onto his back as I climbed on top of him, and we explored each others bodies for another time.

A little while later we both were laying in bed still holding each other. That's when I asked him what his plans were for today.

"I planned on visiting my mother today" He says looking the away from me."Oh" Was all I responded for I didn't know what else to say.

"Look Gabby I know I haven't been upfront with you about this, it's just hard for me." Matt says sitting up in bed turning his body to face me.

"I understand if your not ready to talk to me, but know I would never judge you" l tell him as a sat up as well.

"No I want to let you in. I want you to know my past" He tells me placing his hand on my cheek.

"How bout we talk over breakfast. I will make us something." I say and then place my hand on his still on my cheek and I turn my head to kiss his palm and then pulling him out of bed."Sounds good you had me work up an appetite this morning." Matt laughs as we throw our clothes on and I lightly smack his shoulder.

We head down into my kitchen now and I rumage thru my fridge for things to cook. I pilled up a few different things on the island and a went over to the stove and pulled out a few pots and pans.

"Damn Gabby you have a ton of food for living alone." Matt says joking."Well maybe I can get you to stay over more often and you can help me eat it. Plus I love to have someone to cook for." I say walking over to him kissing his lips softly.

"I may not be able to refuse this offer" He says as I walk back to the stove.

While we sat and ate Matt told me all about the night his mother killed his father. I sat there and just listened to him tell me all that he went thru during the trial and how he and his sister didn't agree on things regarding their mother. He was 17 when that fateful night occured, and he has been on his own since. All he has now is everyone at station 51, and he included me as part of his family now.

"Matt I'm sorry you went thru this alone before, but I liked to be there for you now." I say placing my hand on his. "I don't plan on going any where."

"I'm definantly keeping you around if you keep cooking like this" Matt says teasing giving me a kiss on the cheek."Oh now your just using me for my food" I say making a face at him,causing him to laugh again.

"How would you like to come with me today?" He asks more serious now."I would love to meet your mother." I say smiling.

It felt good to have Matt open up to me about his family. I want to be a part of his life. Meeting his mother made me feel that I was now an important part of his life. Matt went home to shower for he needed clean clothes to put on for all he had was his suit from last night. And all he had on for breakfast was a T-shirt and boxers. I am driving over to his place for the prison is on the other side of town but closer to his place. Once I got to his place he was waiting for me already in his truck. So I quickly get out of my car and into his.

"Hey" I say closing the door and leaning in to give him a kiss." Hey back" He says smiling at me as we part from the kiss. And he starts to drive away now.

"So now it's my turn to be nervous meeting the family" I say a few minutes later breaking our silence. "Don't be nervous." He says taking my hand in his. " Besides she is only one person I meet half your family in one event"

"Well that makes me feel better now" I say laughing. "Look she may have killed my dad but he was a horrible man to her.I just couldn't turn my back on her." Matt says serious.

" Matt I'm not nervous cause of what she did. I just want her to like me."I say looking over at him." You are an amazing man with a huge heart,and if you support your mother then so do I."

"I knew you were different the moment I laid eyes on you. You're pretty amazing yourself." Matt says kissing my cheek after putting the car in park. " You ready".

We get out of the car now and head thru the prison gates. Going thru security almost felt like being at the airport having to empty your pockets and them scanning you thru. Once inside we sit at a round table with benches. We haven't said much since we got here. There is a loud buzz and the door on the far wall opens and all women in beige jumpers walk out. That's when a women with shorter dirty blonde hair walks towards us. It has a slight curl to it as well and her blue eyes are like if your were looking at Matt's. I look over at him now and he is so smiling this bright smile at her.

"Hi Matthew" She says with tears of joy in her eyes. "Hi Mom" He smiles back"This is Gabriela Dawson my girlfriend"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Casey" I say as she directs her attention to me now. "Please call me Nancy, and the pleasure is mine" She says smiling. "What do you do for a living Gabriela?"

"Mom I didn't bring her along so you can interrogate her." Matt snapped at her quickly.

" No it's fine" I say to Matt then directing my attention back to her. " I am a doctor over at Lakeshore. I just started my first year of residency there."

" Oh Matt she's adorable this is the type of girl I always pictured for you." Nancy says causing me to blush as I look over at him blushing as well."Thanks mom" Matt answers her.

"So what's new from when I saw you last month."Nancy turns her attention back to her son, after she realised that we were embarrassed from her comment.

"Well I got a promotion, starting tomorrow." Matt tells his mother looking for her approval still."I made lieutenant of my truck 81."

"That is fantastic, you know you are my greatest achievement." She tells him placing her hands on his but the guard called out."No contact" So Matt and his just nodded then.

The visit was short we were only allowed 15 minutes with we said our goodbyes Matt and I walked back to his truck leaving the prison now.

"It's hard seeing your mom like this?" I ask as we stand by the truck and he just nods in response."Well let's go back to my place I'll make us dinner."

"Sure use your cooking to lure me back to your place" Matt says kissing my lips now."Well wait til you see what I have for dessert." I say raising an eyebrow as I get in his truck,and he quickly got in the car and drove home.

Hope you liked this chapter, It was a bit hard to write so all reviews help.


	8. Chapter 8

It is Christmas time here in Chicago. The city looks beautiful with it's snow covered streets. Matt and I are out shopping for supplies. He started the renovations in the unfinished lower level of my apartment. His construction buisness is pretty quiet this time of the year. He has been lieutenant for three months now and is settling into it with ease. So we figured now was a great time to start the work.

"What about this one babe?" I ask showing him a floor tile. " Babe I told you to put carpeting down there cause it's cold,you will freeze in these chicago winters with a tile floor."

"But it's so cute" I say as Matt just smiles at me." Well we just can't compete with cute" He says giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"What color do you like for the walls in the main room" Matt asks now showing me a few swatches." I don't know why is it so tough to choose" I say getting frustrated.

"We could come back tomorrow when you had time to think what you want" Matt suggests." No babe I trust you to pick something out, you're the professional." I say confident.

"Wow all my girlfriends should be this easy" He says laughing as a slap his arm." Well I can see your popular with the ladies lieutenant." I say teasing back.

"Well there's only one I really want" He says leaning in for a kiss. "Oh yeah you'll have to introduce us sometime." I say tapping his chin with my index finger before he could kiss me and I turn and walk away.

"Oh I'll remember that later when you can't keep your hands off me." He teases. " I bet you can't keep your hands off of me." I say challenging him." Game on Baby."

The car ride home from the store was interesting. Neither one of us wanted to break our bet first, so we barely spoke let alone looked at each other. When we got back to my place Matt unloaded his truck of all the supplies.

"Well I guess I will go do some work downstairs since there is nothing else to do." Matt says as he takes his shirt off and exposes his bare chest.

"Oh you wanna play dirty huh" I say trying not to look at his unbelievable body. I start to walk slowly toward him now. When I almost reach him I quickly turn and go to couch and grab his sweatshirt he left on there and toss it at him."Here in case you get cold"

"Oh now I'm gonna win" He says walking down the stairs putting his shirt back on.

Matt had started painting so I decided to go down and help. After i put on a tight pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Hey need any help babe" I asked walking down the stairs. And he stopped what he was doing to look at me.

"That's all you have to paint in" He asks making a face. "Yeah don't want to ruin my good clothes" I say bending over in front of him to grab a paint brush.

"Yeah maybe do that wall" Matt says pointing to the other side of the room from where he was." Over here" I say pointing trying to get him to look at me.

"Yeah yeah over there" He answers still not looking.

I have to take this up a notch if I'm gonna get his attension, I think to myself. So after a few minutes I come up with a plan.

"Oh know look what I did" I call out. " What happened" Matt rushed over to me.

"I got paint on myself" I turn around to face him and point to my chest where I had paint on it." Gabby you have to do one better then that to get me to break."

"Well maybe I should go take a shower then." I say as I pull my top off now and toss it to Matt. He picks it up and walks back over to me." I'll admit you look better shirtless then I do but you're not gonna break me" He says handing my shirt back.

"Fine" I say walking away annoyed as Matt laughs at my reaction. "Maybe I won't give you dinner tonight" I stick my tongue out at him.

I jump in the shower to wash up. Once I finish up doing that I head to the kitchen to prepare dinner. I throw together some chicken and rice for it's an easy meal to prepare. While I'm preparing the food I think about how much fun this has been teasing each other, and just having him here.

"Matt dinner's ready in about 10 minutes,if you want to wash up?" I yell down to him. "Thanks babe" He says running up the stairs.

""I'll be right down, just gonna take a quick shower." He says heading up to the second floor now." Make sure it's a cold one" I yell back.

I get dinner finished and on the table just as he came down smelling really good from his shower. We both sat an ate rather quiet for we were both hungry. When we were done we both cleaned up the kitchen together putting the plates in the dishwasher.

" Matt" I say shutting the kitchen sink off. "Yeah" He says looking over to me.

"How would you feel about moving in with me?" I ask. " I would love that" He says walking over to me now.

"Good cause I was figuring since you are doing most of the work downstairs that could be your space to do what you want with." I tell him and he kisses me.

"Looks like you won" He says after our lips part. " Who's keeping score anyway" I say kissing him back.

"I'll race you to the bedroom" He says running away first.

We get to the bedroom and we start kissing and undressing each other. Matt lifts me up and gently lays me down on the bed and starts kissing my neck and a moan escapes my mouth. Just then he stops what he's doing and he meets my eyes.

" I have never felt this way about anyone before, I have fallen in love with you." He says kissing my lips softly."You are all I'll ever want."

"I fell in love with you the moment I saw you" I say getting choked up. " I knew you were special, but I was wrong. You have been far more amazing to me then I could have ever hoped for."

"I love you Gabby"

"I love you Matt"

Then we kissed softly and made love to each other very different this time, so much more passion then ever before.

Hope you enjoyed. Would love some suggestions of what you would like to see happen between them next. Please leave in a review.


	9. Chapter 9

Matt moved in about six weeks ago. The renovations are almost complete as well. It is mid February and I have been fighting the flu bug for a week already.

"Hey Babe how you feeling" Matt asked as he walked back in the bedroom.

"Better today" I say sitting up in bed.

"What time do you have to be into work again?" Matt asks as he is getting dressed for his shift.

"At 3:00"I answer.

"Why don't you come by for lunch before you have to be in." Matt offers.

"That sounds nice" I say as I get up from the bed and walk over to him.

"Come by around noon then" He says putting his arms around my waist and giving me a quick kiss goodbye." See you later babe"

Once Matt left I had some breakfast, then took a shower. As I step out of the tub a wave of nausea hits me again and I run for the toilet. When I completed emptying my stomach contents it dawns on me. I have not had a period since Matt moved in. How could I not have realised, I'm a doctor. I quickly run to the store to get a test to confirm my suspicion.

I sit on the edge of the tub now staring at the two lines on the test. Damn how could I be so careless, I think to myself still staring down at the positive test result. But then I think about how Matt and I created this amazing thing together, and is growing inside me right now. Our baby that we created from our love for one another. This thought now forms a smile on my face.

When I arrive to the firehouse I figure no time other then now is the best time to tell Matt. I want to be honest with him.

"Hey Kelly is Matt here?" I ask finding him first sitting at a table near the trucks.

"Gabby how's it going?" He asks jumping up to hug me.

"Really good thanks" I say with a smile.

"So I hear Matt moved in. How's that going?" He asks with a smirk.

"Really good actually, we need to have you over sometime." I offer.

"Uh they are just so perfect aren't they." Leslie says walking up behind me. "You sure you don't have a gay twin sister?"

"Sorry no." I answer laughing giving her a hug.

"Come on I think Matt's in his office." Leslie says putting her arm around my shoulders as we start to walk.

"So when's the big day?" She asks

"What" I say almost choking.

" You know the wedding for you to love birds." Leslie says.

"Oh that yeah we haven't even talked marriage yet" I answer quickly.

" What did you think I meant?" She questions with a look." Your pregnant aren't you."

"What no what do you mean your crazy" I answer nervously.

" Oh you are" She says as I walk away from her now.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I say turning back around to her with a big smile, placing my index finger over my lips. And she just winks back at me.

I find Matt in his office doing paperwork. I have all these thoughts on how this conversation is gonna go, as my nerves start to surface.

"Hey there" I say knocking on the open door.

" Hey baby when did you get here" He asks standing and meeting me at the door.

"Hey you have a minute to talk?"I ask kissing his lips lightly.

" Of course" He says closing the door now as I go sit on his bed." Is everything alright"

"You may want to sit for this" I tell him motioning to his chair.

"Are you ok Gabby, just talk to me." He says nervous.

" I'm pregnant" I blurt out and Matt just stands there speechless." I know we not married, and things have really been great,but I undstand if you don't."

"Gabby" Matt interrupted my rant."Marry me"

"What" I say stunned.

"I know this isn't your traditional proposal, but I love you and I love our baby. So let's be a family." Matt offers." I will be a great husband and father. Just give it a thought."

" Of course you will be, I never doubted that." I say walking over to him."Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Never more sure" He says taking my face in his hands." What do you want?"

"I want us" I say kissing him as tears fall from my eyes." All of us"

Just then the bell rang interrupting our moment.

"Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61. Building fire."

"I'll see you tomorrow Mrs. Casey." He says walking backwards before he turns an runs off.

I arrive at Lakeshore a little later still shocked how incredible today is. It is quiet in the E.R. right now so I have had a lot of time to think about my future with Matt. I must look so silly walking around with this big grin on my face.

"Ambulance in route, firefighter down."

I hear the announcement and I am snapped out of my thoughts. I quickly rush to the Ambulance bay and wait. As the Ambulance pulls in and I see the number 61 on the side. My heart drops now knowing that I will most likely know the injured firefighter. The doors swing open and I see Kelly hop out first. I move closer to evaluate the situation and what I see next is my worst nightmare.

"Gabby he fell two stories thru the floor." Leslie yells to me as pushes the gurney out of the Ambulance.

Everything around me goes blurry and I freeze.

"He's got a possible rib fracture and I had to incubate in the field. Possible pnuemo thorax." Leslie says snapping me out of my fog.

"Ok" I run over to Matt now and evaluate the situation quickly." Let's get him into exam room 1.

We all start running as I suddenly stop and I'm doubled over in pain. That is when I feel a warm rush of wetness start to trickle down my leg.

"What is it Gabby" Leslie asks watching me leaning forward holding my abdomen.

"I'm having a miscarriage" I say standing upright again as I grab the gurney to run, with all wide eyes watching me in shock.

Sorry for late update I had to decide my next move in their relationship. Hope you stick around for more.


	10. Chapter 10

3 Days later

Matt lies in the hospital bed just waking up now from his surgery. They needed to treat his collapsed lung and he had a ruptured spleen that needed to be removed.

"Gabby where am I?" Matt asks still groggy.

"Your in the hospital babe, you were injured at work and needed surgery." I tell him calmly as he falls asleep again.

"How's he doing?" Leslie asks walking in the room.

"He's in and out alot, just very groggy still." I answer quiet.

"How are you" She asks me.

"Oh I'm fine just worried about Matt." I say short.

"Gabby you have to let it out." Leslie says placing her hand on my shoulder." It's ok to be upset."

That's when I no longer could fight back the tears. Everything from the other day was to much to bare and I just let go. Leslie pulls me in a hug now and I break down.

"It's ok to be sad." She says.

"I could have lost him Leslie." I cry out. " And I did lose part of him."

"You will come back from this" She says comforting me."You are strong."

"I just feel so empty, lost." I say still sobbing.

"Gabby" Matt speaks softly. "What's wrong, Did one of my guys not make it?"

"Matt your up again." I say turning to face him.

"Just tell me, who didn't make it?" He asks anxious.

"No Matt everyone is fine. You were the only one hurt." I tell him walking to his bedside.

"What's going on then?" He asks worried.

"I'm gonna go guys." Leslie speaks up." I'm glad your doing well Casey"

"Talk to me Gabby." He speaks more firmly barely acknowledging Leslie.

"Maybe we should talk when you are more up to it" I say avoiding eye contact.

"Gabby if you are upset about something it affects me also, just tell me." He says grabbing my hand to get my attention.

"I lost the baby" I just blurt out.

Matt and I stayed quiet for a while then. We just couldn't find words to say what we were thinking or feeling. I think that's when a part of me just went numb. I couldn't or didn't want to feel this pain anymore.

"Gabby" Matt finally spoke again." Talk to me."

"Well your vitals look good and your incision seems to be healing well, you could probably go home in a day or two." I tell him.

"Gabby that's not what I'm asking about." Matt grabs my hand as I pull his hospital gown back down.

"You hungry I can go get you some food"I say not listening." What would you like?"

"I'm good" Matt answers.

"Alright I'll go get something to eat then" I say walking away.

"Gabby wait" Matt calls out but I keep going.

One week later

Matt came home four days ago from the hospital, and we barely have spoken. Due to me just being shut off and avoiding him. Matt is sleeping in the lower level on the couch since there is a bathroom there and he can't climb the stairs because of his stitches. If I'm not working then I'm normally lying in bed, to avoid seeing any of the members of 51 checking on Matt. I'm not sleeping well, and I just don't feel like doing anything lately.

"Gabby" Matt calls from the bedroom door." Why are you still in bed it's 3:00 in the afternoon."

"Why are you up here your not suppose to climb the stairs." I snap at him not even lifting my head from the pillow.

"I'm worried about you, talk to me." He says sitting on the bed now.

"I'm fine really just tired" I say unconvincing.

" Gabby don't lie to me." Matt says angry now." You can't keep avoiding this"

"Avoiding what that I killed our baby" I say sitting up yelling at him.

"I never said that" He yells back just as angry now.

"Fine then it's your fault, if you never fell thru the floor this would have never happened to me." I say defeated now.

"Oh so now it's my fault" Matt says hurt."Gabby think about what your saying."

"I did and I blame you" I say bitterly." If you weren't so careless I would still be pregnant."

Matt just gets up and leaves the bedroom slamming the door behind him. And I just lay back down and wallow in my self pity, wanting to know nothing or nobody now.

Sorry so short this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

I know I shouldn't have said those things to Matt but I am so hurt and angry right now. I can't find the strength to even get out of bed. I know Matt is hurt and weak from his injury, so I do all I can to get up now for I can't let this consume me anymore. I am suppose to be stronger then this I tell myself as I finally leave my bedroom.

"Matt" I call walking downstairs, but I get no answer. "Matt" I call again as I reach the bottom step and I now seem him packing a duffel bag.

"Where are you going?" I asked surprised.

"Gabby I need to get better and I can't do that here now" He says weak.

"Matt I know what I said hurt you." I say flustred.

"Yes it did but what hurts more is that you believe it." He says still packing not even looking up.

"Matt I can't apologize right now." I say hurting.

"Then why did you come down here then?" He says annoyed looking up at me finally.

We looked at each other for what felt like an eternity. Both of us just injured inside, him physically and me emotionally. I needed to fix this but I just don't know how.

"Matt I'm just broken right now." I say with tears forming. "I don't know how to fix it."

"Gabby I lost something that day too." He says as his expression matches mine.

"I know" I said placing my hand on Matt's to stop him from packing. "Just please don't leave."

"Ok" He spoke softly.

Just then the door bell rang breaking us out of our silence.

"I'll get it" I say letting go of Matt's hand.

Once I'm upstairs I take a deep breath. I know Matt and I didn't settle anything between us, but I'm relieved he is not leaving. That thought scared me more than I wanted to admit. This was the first time in days I had even spoken to Matt, that I didn't realise how much I missed him.

"Andy" I say surprised as I open the front door now.

" Gabby" He replys as he is just as surprised to see me."Um so how you feeling?"

"I'm getting there." I try to sound convincing." Is everything ok with you?"

"Not really, Heather and I had a fight." He says upset.

"Come in" I tell him as I hear Matt coming up the stairs now.

"Andy what's up buddy?" Matt says as he sees him walking in.

"Heather kicked me out" He tells Matt walking over to him.

"Oh man, well come in." Matt offers as he gives me a quick glance over Andy's shoulder.

"I'll make some coffee" I say giving reassurance.

" Thanks guys" Andy says as I walked into the kitchen.

While I was preparing the coffee Matt and Andy came and sat at the kitchen table. Andy was filling in Matt about the last shift and all that was going on in the firehouse. I could tell Matt missed working and being around his family. He would be able to go back in two more weeks, and he was happy about that.

"Here you go." I say placing the coffee in front of them." You guys hungry"

"We can just order a pizza babe" Matt says.

"No I don't mind making something." I offer giving him a smile.

"So you gonna tell me about heather or what?" Matt says as I start to boil the water for some pasta.

Then there was silence. I look over to see Andy glancing over at me now.

"I'll leave you guys alone, Matt can you just watch the pot?" I ask.

"No you don't have to leave Gabby." Andy says sincere. "Um well we fought over having more kids."

"Oh" Was all Matt said looking at me.

"What does she want more?" I ask nodding at Matt that it's OK as I sat down with them.

"Yeah but I don't." He says ashamed. " We just can't afford it, does that make me a bad guy?"

"Did you explain that to Heather?" Matt asked.

"No" He say letting out a deep breath.

"Well maybe you should." I tell Andy as I look at Matt.

We sat around the table for while just talking. I finished making some pasta and we ate in that time as well. Andy agreed to speak with Heather, but asked to spend the night by us and would see her tomorrow. I set Andy up in the basement where Matt had been sleeping. I was ready now to let Matt in.

I wait for Matt sitting on the couch in the living room. He comes up the stairs nowcarrying his duffel bag of clothes, and I get off the couch to meet him.

"Thank you for helping Andy, I know that couldn't have been easy." He whispers.

"I'm ok and our friend needed us." I say with a smile.

"I can sleep in the 2nd bedroom tonight if you want?" He says looking away.

" I don't want you to." I say taking his hand to go upstairs." I need you with me tonight."

"Gabby" Matt stops me on the stairs." I love you"

"Matt I love you more then words can say." I say kissing his lips. " I didn't mean to ever hurt you"

"I know babe" Matt says caressing my cheek.

"I just couldn't bare the pain of losing the baby, and the possibility of you as well" I say with tears forming in my eyes.

"Gabby I'm sorry I scared you like that." He says kissing my forehead." But know you are the reason I am still here."

"I know we have alot to talk about, and I'm ready to talk to you tomorrow. But tonight I just need you back in our bed."

Matt didn't answer me he just took my hand and walked us to our bed. He laid down pulling me into him and kissed me. He knew exactly what I needed from him and nothing felt better then to have him next to me again.


	12. Chapter 12

Two months later.

"Over here Heather." I call out as I am already sitting at a table at the coffee shop down the block from the hospital. Heather and I had become good friends over the past few months. We try to meet for a girls lunch once a week.

"Hey Gabby it's good to see you" Heather says as I stand up to hug her." Is Leslie here yet?"

"No she just text me that she is running late." I say shrugging my shoulders, as I look over the menu.

"So any news you want to share?" I ask with a sheepish smile." I am so excited you and Andy decided to try for a third baby."

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Shay walked up to the table hugging us both before sitting." Clarice had me tied up literally."

"Oh that's more then we need to know." Heather and I said at the same time, and we all started laughing.

"So what did I miss?" Shay asked.

"Actually we were just talking about Heather and Andy's sex life, if he got her knocked up again or not." I say teasing as I make her blush a bit.

"Well unfortunately I took a test this morning, no luck yet." She answers sadly.

"Sweety it will happen soon." Shay says comforting.

" Yes absolutely, try not to concentrate too much on it." I advise." But if in a few months still nothing come talk to me and maybe you will want to consider fertility drugs to help your chances."

"That would be great, I will definantly think about it." Heather says as the waitress approaches our table now.

We place our orders for lunch and continue with our girl talk. Shay is the first to speak again. "Gabby you seem to be better talking to Heather about getting pregnant."

"Yeah I am finally coming to terms with what happened." I say optimistic." I had a hard time with it. You know it was a shock when I found out, but I never thought it was something I had wanted til I was pregnant."

" So are you and Matt gonna try again?" Heather asks.

"Well we have really grown much closer from this horrible ordeal, he really has been so great about everything. " I say." But it was a surprise pregnancy, which I always planned on being married first so I really want to do it properly."

"So have you talked about getting married?" Shay asks me." Cause you guys seem like you were made for each other. I know Casey a long time and I have never seen him so crazy in love like he is with you."

"Yeah Andy will kill me if this got back to Matt but he told Andy he wants to marry you baby or no baby." Heather added.

"I would love to marry Matt but I want him to marry me when he is ready not because I was pregnant." I say as Leslie and Heather share a look between the two of them." What?"

"Nothing." They both say suspicious like they are hiding something.

"So I can't believe you and Matt are together a year already, do you have any plans tonight?" Leslie asked curious.

"Actually he won't tell me, but why do I think you know something?" I say suspicious of Leslie.

"Who me absolutely nothing." Leslie states as she sqirms in her chair." So anyone up for dessert?"

We stayed about an hour longer. Heather had to get the boys from school and I had a few rounds at the hospital left to do before I went home for the evening. Normally I would go home to our apartment when I had lunch break, If I knew Matt was home that day, for we only lived blocks from the hospital. But this morning Heather had called asking to do our girls lunch, cause it was the best day in her schedule.

It was about 7 o'clock in the evening when I finally sat in my car to head home for the evening. I sent Matt a quick text that I was on my way before I started my short drive home. When I got home It looked dark in the apartment, I started wondering if Matt was home. I walked up the walk way to the front door, and I surprisingly found the door unlocked.

"Babe I'm home." I call out into the dark living room.

"In here." Matt called from the kitchen. I took a few steps in and flipped on the lamp by the couch. That is when I see all red rose petals thrown down on the floor in the hallway from the living room into the kitchen. I follow the path in to find Matt standing at the kitchen table. He is dressed in a suit, and the table is set for two with my favorite pasta dish on the plates, and two candles lit. The rose petals were spread across the table as well.

"Matt this is so nice, what a surprise." I say taken back by his gesture.

"This is not the surprise." Matt says as he walks over to me takes my hand and gets down on one knee.

"Oh my god." Was all that I could say.

"Gabriela Dawson, I have been in love with you from the moment I laid eyes on you." He says as he pulls out a ring box from his pocket."Would you do me the honor of marrying me."

"Of course I will." I say pulling him up to kiss him."I love you"

"I love you too." He says as he pulls the ring out and places it on my finger.

"Perfect fit." I say admiring the ring. It is a beautiful round diamond set alone on a platinum band, just my style.

"Are you hungry?" Matt ask as his lips leave mine traveling to my neck.

"I think you need to show me how much you love me." I say moving my head back to allow him better access.

"The food will get cold." He says as I feel his hands start to travel down my back, as I let out a soft moan.

"That is why we have a microwave." I say as his hands reach my thighs and he quickly lifts me wrapping my legs around his waist.

"I think that is the best idea I have heard." He says walking towards the couch in the living room.

Sorry for taking so long to update, gave you a happy chapter. Do you think they will stay happy?


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry to keep you waiting had a bit of writers block for this story.

"So when is the wedding? " Leslie asks me as I walk into the firehouse.

"We just got engaged a week ago." I say laughing.

"Yeah but why wait you guys are just perfect together." Leslie says wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah we are aren't we." I say smiling.

"Yeah I think you should get married right away." Severide chimes in as we pass the squad table.

"Oh you just want to give him a bachelor party." Leslie says flicking his ear.

"Hey watch it Shay, and yeah I need to get that boy good and drunk." He answers.

" Oh look who's here the future Mrs. Casey." Andy says walking out into the garage area.

"What is this pick on Gabby day?" I ask playing along.

"Casey your ball and chain is here." Andy yells into the common room from the door way." You better hurry she's cheating on you already." He says eyeing Leslie's arm still around my shoulder.

"You better watch it I have the power to have your lieutenant make you scrub some toilets." I say teasing.

"Oh you don't play fair." Andy says as everyone laughs at my comment.

"No but she sure can play dirty." Matt says walking out as I feel a slight blush on my cheek from his statement." Come on Shay keep your hands off."

"You scared Casey?" Shay teases.

"Alright let's not fight over me now." I add.

"Oh cocky much." Matt says as he approaches giving me a hug and kiss. "Come on lunch is ready."

We all head into the common room to eat some of Otis's surprise stew. Before we could start eating the bells go off as everyone jumps up from their seats.

"Gotta go, love you." Matt says giving me a kiss as he runs out with everyone.

I decide to check out what Otis has prepared. Once a take a bite I have to go running to the garbage to spit it out.

"That is awful." I say to myself.

I look around for something to do to pass the time. I walk to the bathroom, play with my hair in the mirror. It was too quiet as I walked around the station. I found myself passing Matt's new officer's quaters. I notice a picture in a frame as I move in closer to see. It is a picture of him and I at the annual BBQ from last summer. I smile at the memory of that day meeting his 2nd family for the first time. As I look around his office I can't help but be proud of his accomplishments and hard work.

"See something you like?" Matt startles me out of my thoughts.

"No just snooping." I say putting the picture down." Hot girlfriend by the way." I say pointing to the picture.

"Fiancé actually." He says pulling on his shirt collars.

"Lucky you." I say smiling back.

"I sure think so." He says as he walks over about to kiss me as the bell goes off again." To be continued." He says kissing me quickly before running out again.

After Matt ran out a second time I continued to walk around the station. I went back to the common room to watch some TV, as I sat on the empty couch now. While I was sitting there I started to here radio chatter from the operations desk by the front window right outside the common room. I made my way over to the chair and decided to listen to what sounded to be a small house fire.

"I bet you a six pack we finish first." I believe to be Severide say.

"Just vent the back." I recognize Matt's voice instantly and it brings a smile to my face." Has he always been this cocky?"

"Only since kindergarten." Andy responds to Matt's question as they laugh together.

"Back to work men." The chief's voice echoes thru the radio now.

"My brother is still inside you have to help him." I women spoke nervously.

" Where's his apartment?" Matt asks her.

"There that window third floor." She must have pointed to the location for them.

"We'll get him." Matt responds." Cruz raise the aerial, Darden your with me." Matt orders his men into action.

I listen to Matt in his new roll sound like he has been doing it for years, with the confidence in his voice tells me he loves what he does.

"Squad entering the back small kitchen fire, send engine in." Severide spoke next.

"Darden wait." Matt spoke nervously as glass shattered in the background.

" All good." Andy answered after a few moments of silence.

"We do not have a vent, repeat we don't have a vent." Severide yells thru the radio now." GET DOWN!"

"Darden get out." Matt yells seconds later.

After that the radio goes completely silent. All I could do was sit there in shock waiting for someone to speak again. But all I got was silence, as I sat there with my hand cupping my mouth.

"Casey speak to me." Boden spoke next which seemed like minutes but was probably seconds later.

"Chief." Was all Matt mustered out.

"Casey report what do you see?" Boden spoke more frantic.

" He's gone." Was what I heard next as the tears streamed down my face as the radio went silent again.

That's when I knew today was going to be the day that changed many lives, as I thought about Heather and the boys.


	14. Chapter 14

"Matt we need to go or we will be late." I speak thru the bathroom door.

"I'm not going, I can't." Matt says swinging open the door blowing by me.

"Your not even showered yet." I say trying not to get angry at him." What were you doing in there all this time?"

"Gabby I don't need a lecture now." Matt yells from down the hall as he enters our bedroom.

"Matt please talk to me." I say before he slams the bedroom door now." Really Matt, You won't do this to me anymore." I finally lose my patients as I swing the door open.

"Gabby I, I just can't." Matt says sitting at the end of the bed with his head in his hands.

"Baby you need to talk about it, you haven't said two words to me since." I was afraid to say it. "Andy died." I whisper the rest of my sentence as Matt looks up at me.

"It's all my fault." He finally opens up to me as a single tear falls from his eye.

"Baby how can you say that?" I ask as I kneel down on the floor in front of him.

"Gabby I watched." He started to say shaking his head as if he was trying to remove the memory from his head." They don't have their father anymore cause of me." He says standing up walking away from me.

"Matt don't walk out of the room please." I beg as he stops walking but not turning around. "I want to help you, but you have to let me in."

"Severide blames me, he won't even look at me." Matt speaks again never turning around.

"Baby he's just hurt you were all friends, he is grieving also." I saw getting to my feet but staying in the same spot." Just give him time.

"What about Heather?" He says. "Will she ever forgive me?"

"Matt she doesn't blame you and, you will see that if you get dressed and come to the service." I tell him placing my hand on his shoulder from behind him.

"How do you know?"

"Cause I saw her and we spoke ." I tell him. "I knew you needed time so I went to see her for you."

"How do you have so much confidence in me?" Matt says turning to face me. "I have failed my men."

"Matt you are one of the most strongest men I have ever met." I say placing my hand on his cheek." You show me that everyday."

"I don't know if he's here anymore?" Matt says as his burn with tears." I don't know if I can be that guy for you."

"Baby you are and always will be that guy for me."

"How did I get so lucky?" He asks me.

"It's not luck, we just belong together." I tell him." I knew it the first time I say you at the hospital."

"Yeah I knew their was something different about you the very moment I laid eyes on you." Matt says wrapping his arms around my shoulders." I knew I had to have you no matter what it took to get you."

"Well I guess I made that easy for you."

"No you just made me a happy man, that much sooner, cause I have been so lucky to have you in my life." Matt says leaning in for a kiss." I'm sorry I closed you out."

"It's fine baby, I just don't want you going thru this alone." I say. "I know I was friends with Andy too but nothing like you were, so I understand."

" Gabby I have to ask you something and don't take it the wrong way?" Matt says as he walks away from me.

"What is it?"

"I know this may sound insensitive, but I want to get married right away?" Matt says turning back to face me.

"Matt we have time your just upset now."

"No we don't have time, who knows what tomorrow brings, and in lite of recent events, I want to marry you now." Matt says rushing over to me placing his hands on my arms.

"Your serious?"

"Never been anymore in my life." He says searching my face." I know this horrible tragedy just happened in our lives so let's make something good come out of it."

"I don't want to wait either." I say.

"So let's not how's next weekend?" He offers.

"Can we get it planned that quickly?"

" It will be perfect no matter what cause I will be marrying you." Matt says placing a kiss on my lips.

"Then let's get married next weekend." I say laughing and tearing up at the same time.

"I love you"

"I love you too." I say kissing Matt. "Now please get in the shower it is time to say goodbye to Andy.

"I'm ready to say goodbye, thanks to you." Matt says as he walks off to get in the shower.


End file.
